


Smother Me

by transboykobrakid (Lucipoo)



Category: The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autistic Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, berts autistic sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucipoo/pseuds/transboykobrakid
Summary: It had been a long week, a long year, and Bert was done with it. No matter what he did, he never felt okay. It felt like life, God, the universe... whatever the fuck was controlling things, it felt like it personally hated Bert. He never got a break, it was all pain, he had learned to stop getting his hopes up, it always lead to heartbreak.This particular week wasn't... wasn’t so much bad, as just exhausting. Every little thing had piled up to make him so, so tired. He could feel the weight of all the little things pile up on his shoulders until he had a meltdown at work, and was sent home. Probably lost his job for good, too.





	Smother Me

**Author's Note:**

> started writing this a day or so ago while coming down from a meltdown and i sorta just like the idea of quinn comforting bert (*cough* or me *cough cough*) through a meltdown so here we go
> 
> also picked the title Smother Me cause i love that song and it makes me think of my bf (who also knows exactly how to calm me down from meltdowns) :')

It had been a long week, a long year, and Bert was done with it. No matter what he did, he never felt okay. It felt like life, God, the universe... whatever the fuck was controlling things, it felt like it personally hated Bert. He never got a break, it was all pain, he had learned to stop getting his hopes up, it always lead to heartbreak.

This particular week wasn't... wasn’t so much bad, as just exhausting. Every little thing had piled up to make him so, so tired. He could feel the weight of all the little things pile up on his shoulders until he had a meltdown at work, and was sent home. Probably lost his job for good, too.

Usually he was able to make it to the end of the day, but today had been too much. A customer yelled at Bert for messing up their order, then proceeded to throw their food on him. The heat and stickiness of the large plate of pancakes, mixed with the yelling and all the other littles things that had happened that day, made Bert breakdown. He couldn't stop crying, and the customer didn't stop yelling, and his manager was telling him to get _UP_ but he couldn't, he couldn't move, he could just _cry_. He cried and chanted, _"Stop stop stop,”_ but no one stopped and so he was sent home.

They might have even fired him already, he couldn't remember.

So Bert was now home, laying curled up in bed with his clothes discarded somewhere near the front door, stripped off as soon as he was able. He couldn't stand the way the already uncomfortable fabric had felt with syrup making them cling even tighter to his skin. God, it made him sick just thinking about how it had felt.

He was almost glad that he was most likely fired, he hated working there. Unsurprisingly, but Waffle House isn't exactly the most pleasant place to work. Between the uncomfortable uniforms, the weird lighting, the cramped space, the heat, and the always loud customers, it was basically hell on earth. Why Bert had gotten the job in the first place, he didn't know.

Well, it was because he had lost his previous job and he needed _some_ type of income.

At least he had some money saved, so he should be fine for now. He should try to get another job, but god he was tired. He just wanted to sleep forever.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, bringing Bert out of his thoughts. He willed himself out of bed, and almost forgot that he was naked, until of course he saw himself in the mirror and realized he should put something on before opening the door.

After slipping on a pair of loose fitting shorts, he went to answer the door, where progressively louder knocks had been sounding. Bert opened the door and covered his eyes, not realizing it was so bright outside. He looked down and mumbled, “Yes?”

“Bert, baby, what's wrong? I went to pick you up from work, but they said you already went home? What happened?” Quinn sounded panicked, and it made Bert feel guilty. He didn't wanna freak him out, he just was so _tired_.

Bert stepped aside so Quinn could come inside, saying, “Took the bus.”

“You took the bus home? What happened?” Quinn asked, closing the door behind him and following Bert back into the bedroom, where Bert was planning to lie back down. He didn't wanna stand, he felt too wobbly, like his legs were gonna give out beneath him if he stood any longer.

“I took the bus,” Bert repeated, taking his shorts back off and getting into bed.

“What happened before you took the bus?” Quinn asked, sitting next to Bert in the bed.

“Syrup,” Bert mentioned, nuzzling Quinn's leg with his head. Quinn was the only really, truly good thing in his life. Well, okay, there was others, but Quinn was the only one who Bert actually _liked_ getting touched by. It felt so good, and he wanted it right now. He grabbed Quinn's hand and put it on his face, eyes closed and making soft noises.

Quinn smiled and started stroking his hair, saying, “Did you get syrup on you?”

“Customer,” Bert replied, voice muffled by Quinn's hand.

“A customer got syrup on you?”

“Threw.”

“A customer _threw_ syrup at you? Who was it and can I punch them please?”

Bert didn't have anything else to say, so he strayed silent, letting Quinn continue to pet his hair. It felt nice, Quinn always knew how to calm him down from a meltdown. It took pretty long this time, but Bert finally got to a more calm state.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking tiredly at Quinn. Out of every single thing in the world, Quinn was the only thing Bert dared get his hopes up over. He had been with him for almost two years, and he was just starting to think that maybe this would actually last.

Bert hadn't exactly had many long term relationships. Most of the relationships he had been in either didn't last longer than a week or ended terribly, and he was really starting to get scared that his relationship with Quinn would end up fitting into the later category.

He really hoped they'd make it, though. It was the one thing he dared hope for.

The room was getting dark, but Bert didn't mind. He just wanted to stay here in Quinn's arms, feeling his fingers go his hair and scratch his scalp, putting just enough pressure that Bert loved it. He never told Quinn that he liked, Quinn somehow just knew. It was so weird, but Bert wasn't complaining.

Next thing Bert knew, he was waking up. The sun had filled the room and he had to cover his face from how bright it was. Quinn wasn't in bed anymore, which made him temporarily panic. Then he heard footsteps in the kitchen, could faintly smell coffee, and smiled to himself. Of course Quinn wouldn't just leave, that’d be silly.

Quinn practically lived with Bert at this point, it was only a technicality that they weren't living together. He spent all his time at Bert’s place, he had a lot of his stuff here too, he was already halfway to being moved in, but they hadn't quite made it official left.

Maybe Quinn was scared of having to deal with Bert all the time. It would get tiring, wouldn't it? Especially on days when Bert was more sensitive, maybe Quinn wanted at least some way to escape that. Bert had been always told that he was tiring to deal with, that he had to stop being childish and deal with it himself. Maybe Quinn felt the same way.

The door of the bedroom opened and Quinn came in, smiling and holding two cups of coffee.

“You don't have any milk or sugar, so it's just black. I hope that's okay?” He asked, setting the coffee down on the nightstand.

“Are you tired of dealing with me?” Bert blurted out, not even registering what Quinn had asked him.

“No, why would I be tired of you?” Quinn responded, sitting on the bed next to Bert, being careful not to spill his coffee.

“I can be difficult to deal with, that's what everyone says,” Bert replied, “I'm difficult and childish.”

Quinn shrugged and took a sip of his coffee, then said, “I don't see you as difficult or childish.”

“Than why haven't you officially moved in yet?”

“Do you want me to move in?” Quinn asked, “‘Cause I just figured you didn't want that, so I never asked. Figured you'd want some space.”

“Oh,” Bert said, “I thought you wanted space because you didn't actually wanna deal with me all the time.”

Quinn laughed at that, saying, “Bert, babe, no offense but why would I spend this much time with you if I didn't want to?”

“Pity?”

“I don't pity you, Bert,” Quinn snorted, “I _love_ you. There is huge a difference.”

“You love me?” Bert asked, a smile spreading across his face.

“Well, obviously,” Quinn laughed and kissed Bert's forehead.

“I didn't realize anyone would ever love me,” Bert mumbled, wrapping his arms and legs around Quinn.

Quinn carefully put his coffee back down on the nightstand and started petting Bert's hair, saying, “Well, guess I proved that wrong.”

“I love you too, y’know? I just didn't wanna scare you off.”

“You won't scare me off,” Quin kept petting Bert's hair, then leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

Bert felt a sudden overwhelming rush of emotions, it went through him like a wave and he couldn't help grinning. He felt like getting up and dancing, his body was suddenly restless and he wanted to do something. He started rocking, his arm and legs still wrapped around Quinn, moving quickly so they both were being rocked back and forth. Quinn laughed and held onto Bert, letting him move as much as he needed.

Bert was so glad that Quinn knew this meant he was happy. It would've really sucked if he got mad or annoyed at him for rocking. That's just what he did when happy! Why did so many people get upset? Isn't Bert allowed to be happy?

The emotions faded slightly, leaving Bert warm and happy, but he had stopped the rocking and was just holding onto Quinn.

“Move in with me,” Bert said, his voice muffled against Quinn's chest.

Quinn re-adjusted slightly to kiss Bert, then replied, “I'd love to.”

So the next day, Quinn had started moving his stuff into Bert's apartment. It was weird having so much new stuff at first, but Bert tried to ignore that and just focused on having Quinn living with him. Before he could even fully unpack his stuff, Bert was wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace, not wanting to let him go.

Even as shitty the world was, Bert felt at home with Quinn, and now finally they could build that home together. It was peaceful and overwhelming and _perfect_ and Bert had never been happier.

The world might be against him, but now at least Bert knew he would have a home with Quinn to come to every day. No matter how bad, he'd always have this comfort, and that was enough to make him satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!
> 
> feel free to leave comments/kudos if you liked it, and also hmu on tumblr (bisexualbertmccracken), twitter (Allegrcat), instagram (artsy_vampire), and/or snapchat (artsy_vampire) !
> 
> also since The Used is my special interest please talk to me about them... i thrive on that tbh
> 
> anyways! have a good day!


End file.
